Water Violet
by Kariko Emma
Summary: She gave er, drugged him with a little purple flower. The result? A copy nin, the likes of which Maito Gai had never seen before. Kakashi/Yuugao, Bach Flower Remedies, Intrinsic Values; One-Shot.


**Water Violet  
**

**Summary:** She gave (er, drugged) him with a little purple flower. The result? A copy nin, the likes of which Maito Gai had never seen before. Kakashi/Yuugao, Bach Flower Remedies, Intrinsic Values; One-Shot.  
**Author's Note:** This story takes place in the time skip before part two. Kudos to the _Heartland_ series, by Lauren Brooke, for first introducing me to the Bach system. I wanted to write a little about them myself, and so this whole thing came about. Meanwhile…my views on something else showed through in here.

A good man's work is effected by what he does, a woman's by being what she is.

-G.K.C.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, or anything else. This is fan fiction, what do you expect? Ah, but I still put this in, just like in the olden days of fan fiction dot net. Gosh I miss those days! (And those authors!)  
**Genre:** General; Rated only for some colorful language.

* * *

.

.

"Oh…I don't know…" he said indecisively, "I hadn't really planned on it…"

Asuma pursued him. "Aw come on, it'll be fun."

"You mean the last few times weren't fun enough?" Gai flailed humorously. He was of course referring to the recent chuunin exam that ended in chaotic disaster for Konohagakure. Since that time, new security measures were taken in and outside the arena for following exams, especially in consideration for their new hokage—a woman, the lady Tsunade who'd replaced Sandaime.

"Oh but I hear all three girls are gonna try it again. Ino and Sakura…My Chouji against your TenTen, think of it."

"I'm trying, believe me," Gai pointed his thoughts up to the ceiling of the hospital ward. Kurenai trailed closely next to Asuma, leaving Gai on the outside, and noticeably vacant. "Speaking of the rookie nine—either of you seen Kya-kya-shi since Naruto left?"

"No…"

"No…"

Before Gai could continue, a glass vile fell to the floor as a cart was being wheeled out the door of a room. The woman behind it said something inaudible as she moved the cart into the hallway and saw the damage. The bottle had broken, displaying a near-opaque liquid puddle across the floor. Gai came to her side, but she already had a towel in hand. "That smell…" he suddenly said.

"Oh—" Gai helped her pick up the honey-brown shards as she wiped the floor. "It was only Scleranthus," she said dimly, her voice betraying her disappointment. Gai affirmed the label as he returned the shards to the cart's tray. She folded the towel and finally noticed the trio in full: "Asuma-sensei; Kurenai-sensei…"

But Kurenai was the only one to really remember her name. "Yuugao—how are you? Have you been working here at the hospital…?"

"Oh—I'm fine, and no," she said. "I just come down here in my free time—or whenever anyone wants anything. Lady Tsunade isn't a fan of these," she looked at the open wooden box at top the tray. "So neither is anyone on her staff. I'm just visiting a friend."

"What was it?" Gai asked.

"A flower remedy."

"With brandy?"

"The alcohol," Yuugao looked at him squarely, "Acts as a preservative."

Asuma was looking at the oak box the small bottles stood in. Two slots were empty. "Looks like another one's missing…"

"Yes," she answered slowly. "I used Oak for Hayate. I haven't had the chance to replace it."

"…Oh," he said softly.

"Do you need any help?" Kurenai offered.

"No—no thank you; I'm fine."

"Well…Gai?" said Asuma.

"Oh—right—bye," he said, nodding, and the trio went on their way.

In a last ditch effort, Asuma asked him, "So, you sure you won't come to the chuunin exams?"

"Oh—welll…sure! Yeah, I'll go!" he suddenly said. "I afford to change my schedule a bit. Sure. I mean—hey, TenTen's been training day and night with Neji—hell, she'd beat Chouji in her sleep!"

Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances; Asuma grinned at him. "…Care to make a bet on that?"

"Sure! What you got?!" Gai asked enthusiastically. "Money—missions, or misery…?"

Asuma started stating the demands.

Kurenai looked behind her to see Yuugao fiddling with the vials. Quizzically, she looked back to Gai, who'd made up his mind to go to the chuunin exams in near record time—actively making unnecessary wagers with her boyfriend. _Scleranthus…_

.

"Scleranthus broke…" she said. "That's another one gone. Stupid me; I'll have to replace it."

"You dropped it?!"

"Yes, stupid me," she reiterated self-deprecatingly. "I guess it was lucky that guy got the mixing bottle before it broke."

"Uzuki Yuugao…oh they'll court marshal you and tie your hands with fishing line so you'll never hold anything again."

"…Or it'll just come out of my pay like they always do," she offered pragmatically—begrudging the thought. "There's less bloodshed that way."

"But more tears!"

"So true," Yuugao was now up two more levels to the top fifth floor hall of the east ward. "You wanted…Vine for him?"

"Yes," said her friend. "So what were they talking about?"

"I don't know—something about a chuunin or—and or ninja," she corrected ambiguously. "You know, what we _all_ talk about," she flushed slightly as she thought she remember Gai mentioning Hatake Kakashi's name.

She recognized it right away. "Well for what we all talk about, you should be pink like that permanently," the nurse smiled cleverly.

Yuugao just shook her head. "You wanted Vine?"

"You already asked that."

"Then what did I—Oh shoot. No—yes, I did put in Vine. Now what else did you want?"

"Impatiens."

Yuugao picked up the according vial. "So who's the patient?"

"Hatake Kakashi."

Pink turned to scarlet, as she had to put the bottle down.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yuugao, it's no surprise."

_"Is he in there?!"_

"You know, your high little confused voice is so cute. You said things like that whenever Hayate was here."

_"Is he in there?!"_ As punishment, she snapped the mixing bottle from the nurse's hand in want of an answer.

"No, he's not," she said. "But I could get him up here if you like."

"No…no…" Yuugao muttered, reluctantly giving back the bottle. "You're mean…"

"I only wanted to see your response," she smiled.

The violet haired ANBU raised a stoic front behind her black eyes. "And what's the conclusion." Suddenly, she stopped and thought for a moment. "No—don't tell me. Just tell me what else I need—or you need in here."

"Oak, got any?"

"Oh—no, she said. "I still haven't gotten any yet."

"It's been over a year, Yuugao…" she said gently.

"I know, I know…It's just…funny," she settled on the word before her voice did.

"Maybe you should try something yourself—some Honeysuckle or—"

"No," Yuugao said firmly. "I don't need it. I've just been procrastinating. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Anything else?"

"No; thanks."

"You're welcome."

.

"Welcome!" Tsunade said proudly as Godaime, the fifth kage of Konohagakure. "Welcome to the final stage of the chuunin exams!"

The crowd wasn't near as large as the one in the ill-fated exams, but it had increased somewhat since the last two. Maito Gai looked around inquisitively as the other formalities were said in prelude to the step-ladder battles. "I don't see…Kya-kya-shi," he said slowly, as if giving the statement a chance to be proven wrong. "Sakura's match is up first—I thought for sure he wouldn't miss it."

"Eh—you know Kakashi. He's always running late," Asuma offered, watching the contestants in the arena be given a last read of the rules. Most were from Konoha, and a few were genin from Suna—past actions aside by Tsunade's discretion.

"Well—has anyone actually seen him since Naruto left?" Gai questioned, as all but two of the contestants scattered. "He's been so distant."

"Gai," grinned Asuma, "He's always distant."

Beside him, Kurenai nodded smally in agreement.

But Gai continued looking three hundred and sixty degrees until the jounin in back of him rudely kick his seat.

Gai settled down and decided to look at the rows below them. "So…" Gai watched the pink haired kunoichi battle her opponent. "When's Naruto supposed to be back? Anybody know?"

Asuma shrugged. "…Another six or seven months maybe. I don't know."

Gai curled his lower lip. "I can't wait that long."

Asuma and Kurenai looked at him questioningly.

"I'll transform into Naruto and coax the copy nin out of hiding."

Much like his student, Asuma analytically started rattling off reason why it wouldn't work. "A., we're still in a bet, buddy; B., it would never work because C., he's probably off on a mission somewhere—" he thought further, "Or D., he really_ is_ avoiding us and we're all just caught in his ineluctable master scheme for the socially challenged."

Sakura was victorious.

Kurenai smiled. "…I'd go with D.," she said quietly, watching the young girl wave to the crowd sheepishly.

Gai frowned. "Kya-kya-shi's not_ that_ deep…" He stopped himself. "Well…ok, so maybe he is…" he succumbed.

"Who knows," suggested Asuma. "I could be him in disguise."

"Kya-kya-shi wouldn't start a bet with me. It's usually the reverse…"

"You're right—now cough up."

Yamanaka Ino took the field.

.

_Hatake._

Presiding over Konohagakure's walls, Uzuki Yuugao had nothing to do but watch. Watch for snakes. Watch for ninja. (Especially watch for ninja.) Watch for people. (Especially watch for people.) Watch. Was that so hard to do?

Hayate liked people. He enjoyed other people's company. He wasn't a full-fledged people person, but he wasn't adverse to them either, unlike some people. But Hayate had to stay in the village. It wasn't because he wanted to, but because he had to. Sickness could keep you in chains like that; the kind that would have eventually taken his life anyway.

But, even through all that time, he was an optimist. He had to be. But there were those times his inborn courage fell away to tiredness and discontent. And that's when she stepped in.

Hayate was an Oak. He was a strong, stable force, who could not afford to let his illness get him down. He kept going, long after the numbers and the dates and expectancies. He wanted a normal life.

But that same wish is a little different for a lot of people. Hatake Kakashi, for instance.

It's not like he hated people, it's just he avoided them with such a stoicism, he'd make Morino Ibiki laugh. Who else would show up two hours late to a ten o'clock mission? She could think of no one else, and neither could the rest of Konoha for that matter. He was known not only within the borders of fire country, but within the borders of nearly all the other countries. He'd been her ANBU captain for a short time, just before he left the division. And it was time enough for her to know him well, more so than most.

Her first instinct was Chicory, which was then replaced by the bright yellow Honeysuckle. But, it hadn't worked. He was well aware of the season and of the year, how could it bargain with that? So let's try something more drastic. Star of Bethlehem. The yellow little star shone brightly, but it wasn't a cure. Finally, Hayate's Oak had appealed to her, but she knew it would have the reverse effect and make him only more closed. After all, what's the use of all of the above if he's still not willing to talk about it? So that turned her thinking like reverse psychology and as she scanned the rows, her eyes settled far from the golds and yellows to a silvery purple; right before the wild rose and willow. Water Violet. Of course! It's worth a try! She told herself—of course, applying for hokage was worth a try, too.

But it was the remedy of quiet people leading quiet lives, keeping very quiet company. And of course, it hadn't specified if the company had to include real persons or ghosts, but it was worth a shot. (She told herself.) And she was right.

So, if she could give but one, it'd be that little purple flower living among the vines in water, quietly and beautifully, waiting to bring you back to humanity should you only wish it's company. And who knows. Maybe another person might know the name Obito.

.

"Obito," Gai whispered. "I'll transform into _him,_ and—"

"Gai, he'd murder you, and then he'd get nasty."

Kurenai nodded in agreement and then prodded Asuma gently:

Ino was victorious.

She waved up to the crowd in excitement and skipped off, predictably to find her rival and gloat.

Gai frowned.

"He'd tear you to little pieces like tissue, breaking every bone in your body, pop every artery until your body mass floated out just enough to cover Konohagakure," Asuma said, lighting a cigarette. "And then he'd burn the village down until you were buried under eight feet of dust."

Kurenai gawked at Asuma; calmly blowing smoke.

Gai's contorted face and mind did the image justice. "Dear God—eight feet; you think?"

Asuma smiled faintly. "I'd bet on that."

Akimichi Chouji took the field.

"All by himself?" Gai wondered.

"Sure."

"…We're talking hypothetical here, right?" Gai tried to clarify.

Asuma grinned. "Sure. Sleep tight. Watch your back, Gai."

Chouji was fighting his opponent bravely. It was a genin from the sand village.

"I think…I think that's the last time I think of Kakashi nicely…" Gai muttered.

"Hey you started it."

"So I did…" Gai committed, watching the fight conclude.

Akimichi Chouji was victorious. He nodded up to the crowd, smiling broadly.

"So I did."

.

"Did you see anything?"

"No sir,"

"Good," he said. "Then report to station hachi-juusan."

"Hai," she nodded and left for the post. Eight-thirteen put her closer to the arena for the chuunin exams, and she found she could just make out the hokages' booth from her new view—the same exact spot of the fatal, climatic battle only some exams ago. Konoha had lost Sandaime to Orochimaru, his former student. But Orochimaru had failed in taking Konoha. The trees that had grown on the roof of the building were still there. Yuugao did not know if they were meant to be removed or if they could not be removed. She supposed there were some questions you just didn't ask.

So she stood and kept watch.

.

"Watch that!" Gai sad, "Oh, the spirit of youth! Way to go, TenTen!"

TenTen smiled proudly and waved shortly to the stands, noticing her beaming sensei, applauding.

Kurenai looked around her.

"Waiting for someone?" Asuma teased.

She smiled, "No, it's just funny. When something's happened…you still have to think it could happen again. It's a little weird like that, I think."

"Well…Orochimaru ended up getting what he wanted."

"A small portion of it, maybe."

"Oh you two are depressing!" said Gai. "I was really enjoying this until I hear about my ill-fated death and the death of Konoha!"

Asuma shushed him.

The jounin below announced the first semi-final match.

"…Sakura and Ino?!" Asuma exclaimed. "Oh this'll take forever again!"

"Well at least they've fought in matches already," Kurenai said. She smiled ironically, "This will just test their stamina."

Asuma rolled his eyes but let loose a grin.

Gai looked up at the clouds, briefly, imagining that twisted scenario of Kakashi unabashedly beating his brains out with a vengeance. Really, that guy should get out more…he argued. Mindily, lightning flashed from out of the clear blue sky like his raikiri, raining devastation. Really, there's more to him than that…Isn't there…?

"Konoha to Gai,"

He looked down into the arena. The two girls were still going at it.

"The spirit of youth," Asuma smiled dryly.

Gai shot him a quick look and then checked a watch that wasn't there. And careful not to be chary to the guy behind him, he scanned the other trios of people scattered about in the stands.

"What if he turned to the dark side," Gai suddenly wondered aloud.

"…Who?"

"Kya-kya-shi."

Asuma scoffed; Kurenai shook her head.

"No seriously," Gai pursued. "He _doesn't_ get out much, does he? And he_ is_ the most shallow guy there is. What if he did it?"

"Gai, don't you think after all that man's been through, he's already come to a conclusion?"

"He never tells anyone anything," Gai argued matter-of-factly.

"Should he?" interjected Kurenai. "Does he have to? Does he _have_ to hang out with us?"

"Well he used to…" Gai murmured.

Asuma watched the girls come to a standstill. "I don't think there's anything left to say," he said softly.

Gai leaned in. "Orochimaru_ loves_ people like that!"

Asuma chuckled. "Sure. Seeing's how he favored the pupil over the master. He's in real danger."

Gai shrugged defiantly; though finding solace in Asuma's sarcasm.

The two girls were motionless.

"It's a draw," Kurenai said.

The jounin raised his hand. "Seeing as both competitors are unable to fight, no one wins the first semi-final match."

A team of medic ninja carried the girls off under the crowd's momentary increase in chatter. The team diagnosed them with only depleted chakra, and expected them to regain consciousness within a half hour. The jounin went on to announce the competitors of the next match.

TenTen took the field with Chouji.

"I hope you're ready to own up," Asuma smiled.

"In your dreams," Gai said sternly.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "I'm sure the students wouldn't appreciate us making bets on them."

"Of course not," Asuma agreed heartily, "It's horrendous."

"Absolutely," Gai nodded, unable to hold in a smile.

"Right-o," Asuma continued.

"…Absolutely," Gai said again, smiling.

Kurenai sighed.

.

Yuugao sighed. She was wondering if the matches were over yet. And she was also doing math in her head, for something to do. But the silence broke by way of an ANBU squad emerging from the tree line below. One of them waved up to her. She came down instantly and saw the four of them—one being supported by another. "Yuugao," the masked ANBU recognized.

"Who's the—"

"Hatake Kakashi. You two see that he gets to the medics; you're with me," he pointed, and the two other ANBU left, leaving the two of them—three, she corrected. She supported the copy nin's other arm and the two of them started walking. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I have no idea," the ANBU said. "We were coming back from a mission, and there he was in the forest."

"And what were you guys doing; where's your fourth member?"

"Senpai's probably talking to Shizune right now—I can't say. Oh—" he remembered. "Are the chuunin exams over yet?"

"I don't know—" her statement overlaid with somebody else's; only it wasn't the other ANBU—it was Kakashi.

"I'm really…" he mumbled. "Really late…"

"Kakashi-senpai?!" she questioned, but Yuugao felt what little strength he had dissipate with the overly dry comment he was really famous for. _Baka…_she thought. _This isn't the time to be a Red Chestnut. And I'm not giving you any Oak; _she thought further, regarding him. _I've got one chance on this and by Jove, judging by your condition, you're getting the usual and a little purple flower. And don't argue, because I know you will. _She fought back a small smile, and realized that was senseless because she was already wearing a mask. _Senpai, it's your fault you're late._

.

Late that afternoon, she figured it was the one occasion she was allowed to run up the stairs and down the halls, sort of like the way she and Genma used to do in a wild panic—only this time, it was with a measure of enthusiasm. She caught the door frame on the upper level and inadvertently spooked her friend. "Yuugao!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'm sure you can enter in a sprint or something if you're that desperate—! Genma isn't behind you, is he?"

"Oh no," she said windedly. "Just me," She approached the cart with all her supplies still there. "Hornbeam and b vitamins. 'It's all you need.' That's what my mom always said." Only Yuugao reached for two vials on the last row.

"…Have a case?"

She nodded.

"Well…it must be somebody interesting if they're getting Water Violet," her brow raised questioningly.

"Red isn't his color."

"Really?"

"Oh just take a wild guess," she entreated.

"…Hatake Kakashi?"

"Got it in one."

"He injured?"

"Obviously."

"Is it serious?"

She shrugged. "I don't know," she disclaimed. "They're looking at him now. I was never a good medic ninja. This is about the only thing I can do."

"Good luck getting it past the medics."

"Oh I said I wasn't good, I didn't say I wasn't respected. They learned to trust me with Hayate. Kakashi's no different."

"Kakashi is a high ranking ninja."

"So?"

"So…they may not allow it."

Yuugao swished the second, smaller bottle she grabbed. "Yeah, just the same way they won't allow my foot up their butt if they don't. They're flower remedies for goodness sake."

"They're what Lady Tsunade calls 'alternative therapy'. Like acupuncture or magnetism."

"Or senbon needles?" Yuugao grinned.

The nurse rolled her eyes. "You and Genma are something else…"

"Well; sumimasen!" Yuugao grasped the bottles and dashed out of the room, running back down the halls and flights of stairs. She hadn't been this determined for almost a year.

But besides her senpai's sleeping form, the room was eerily silent when she got there.

.

There was only one person left standing in the arena, and that was Akimichi Chouji. And there was only one, small groan heard from the stands, and that belonged unmistakably to the jounin Maito Gai.

"She put up a good fight," Asuma granted.

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Definitely."

"Aw…" he uttered dimly, sinking back in his seat next to his friends. "Fine…You win," he conceded. "Victory dinner is on me…" he regretted the words as he said them as he imagined young Chouji seated at a table, largely reminiscent of his father.

Tsunade—looking a tad relieved, addressed the crowds again, with the new Kazekage by her side.

"There now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Asuma said over her—people were already exiting the stands. Kurenai smiled.

Gai rolled his eyes.

.

His eyes were closed, in two tight lines, as if he were fighting something. She'd seen that look before; her own memory recalled the image and overlaid it with the quiet panorama of the room. It was dusty with the yellow glaze of an old afternoon sun. And they were alone.

She left instructions for the nurses only because if she didn't report back soon, she might receive a reprimand. She signed her name at the bottom of the notepad; she set the pen down, and she watched him.

Then, sometime later, she left.

.

"Left, he's in here, Gai," Asuma pointed from hallway inside the door. A glow of morning shone through the window, and thusly, landed partly on Asuma. Kurenai flushed slightly, but no one really noticed.

Gai followed the voice and Kurenai followed Gai.

Their copy nin was unmoving and asleep.

"What the heck did you do, Kya-kya-shi…" Gai murmured vacantly.

Asuma shrugged; his arms were folded.

"Well…he doesn't look injured…" Kurenai thought aloud.

Curiously, two small vials stood on the end table beside the bed with a notepad untouched. Gai walked closer and silently read what was written.

"The nurse I talked to didn't say much," Asuma continued, walking around to the opposite side of the bed; Kurenai stood at the end to form a triangle of interest with the sleeping Kakashi.

"…What's that?" Asuma asked, looking on at the note.

"It's addressed to the nurses," Gai said, reading aloud; "'Give four drops of Rescue Remedy and two drops of the other to a small glass of water, at least three times a day.' Signed, Uzuki Yuugao."

Asuma studied the two small bottles. Both had labels. "So what's the other one?"

Gai picked it up. "Water Violet," he read. "_'Hottonia palustris;_ Promotes humility and wisdom while discouraging the kind of aloof reserve that may keep a person from a happy exchange of social energies.'"

Asuma choked on a sudden laugh. It came out in a succession of chortled laughter. "…Say _what?!"_ he exclaimed. "Are you kidding me?! Let me see that…"

Gai passed him the bottle over Kakashi. "'It's what it says…"

Asuma scanned it and read the label to himself and then he twirled the bottle around—it was no bigger than his thumb. "Crap…that's damn strange," he smiled crookedly.

Kurenai held out her hand and he passed it to her. She too read it and she thought to herself. Scleranthus; Water Violet—they were herbs—flowers of some kind, she reasoned. She was about to ask Gai for the other vial when she noticed someone in the doorway.

But Yuugao swiftly side-stepped the moment three pairs of eyes discovered her. Suddenly feeling embarrassed and already late for her duties, she briskly walked down the hall and out the building.

"Yuugao…" Kurenai started, but the girl was already gone. The red-eyed kunoichi passed back the bottle to Gai. She watched Kakashi for a moment, and then was the first one out—Asuma shrugged smally and followed her. Gai paused to look at his eternal rival. "Well…wake up soon, would you?" he said to Kakashi, still lying silent, and unmoved by the quick game of pass the bottle.

.

The bottle might as well have been a brick as to how much it weighed on her thoughts all morning. Oh, how hired help was changing down at the hospital! Why, she should apply! Or—at least come back on a lunch break. And Yuugao settled on the latter as she was a mixed product of fighting ninja and fighting ninja, without any medics who could apply their chakra in a such a fine and delicate manner as to help repair certain cells and stimulate neurons and bring you back to life from Death's door—Oh! What a harrowing experience! _Senpai…! _And moreover…there was a great deal less paperwork involved.

To her supreme and unsteady luck, she stumbled in on the lady hokage in the lunch hour in his designated room. The ANBU wondered idly if everybody was playing her before lady Tsunade told her it was all right to come in. So, Yuugao inched in the room up to the bed where she was applying a very fine and delicate amount of chakra somewhere beneath his long and wispy silver bangs. She kept quiet as she watched the hokage and the copy nin. Subtly, she saw the lines about Kakashi eyes had eased, but not opened. She imagined he had not consciously awoken since they brought him in.

The chakra field dissipated and Tsunade gathered herself for a moment. "From what I can gather…" she said slowly. "He suffered a chakra loss from something…" She studied his form. "I can't say what because he had no injuries or bruises…or really anything to indicate he was in a fight. I was told he was found alone in the forest."

"Yes ma'am," Yuugao confirmed.

"Well, in any case, he's the only one who knows what went on out there, so we'll just have to wait and see. In the meantime…" She fingered the tops of the bottles on the desk disdainfully, "These won't be needed."

And after all that, the violet haired kunoichi straightened and held her ground. "They won't be needed yet…" she added surely.

The hokage's brow rose shortly, and she turned as if to leave, but she changed her mind, looking intently at the copy nin. "You know…" she said, "I'd be willing to bet he did this on purpose."

Yuugao was confused. "What makes you say that?"

"He was supposed to be stationed next to me at the exams."

Yuugao blinked in shock as the hokage moved from her spot. "He would never…"

Tsunade smiled ironically. "Oh, I wouldn't put it past him…"

The hokage left—leaving Yuugao and the copy nin. Tsunade's inclination was inclined to leave Yuugao thinking, primarily, which it did. Only Yuugao stood fast to the ways her old senpai had adhered to in the past and she knew, she believed Kakashi incapable of intentionally abandoning his duty. The only question was…what _was_ he doing out in the middle of nowhere. Yuugao would think about it on her duty, almost like background music so it wasn't too distracting. She could just imagine the vocal being a conspicuously placed valley of trees, who weren't willing to disclose anything beyond green shadows and green leaves—hiding somewhere Konoha's copy nin…

The copy nin, however, did not wake until the night, where no one was around to see. It's not like he did it on purpose where his social challenges met with victory for the umpteenth time, but rather merely due to Tsunade's intervention with him.

Better the night, though—almost reminiscent of the shade of all those trees; better the night.

.

The night came and went, and so did three days worth of unextraordinary nights in Konoha. And through Kakashi's apparent restlessness of being confined in small spaces against his will, he was receiving all of his designated medicine. Tsunade stopped seeing him after the second day spent, and the nurses kept him the third. The forth day he left with little fanfare; mostly because he left earlier than what the nurses had scheduled. So Yuugao did not see him on her lunch break but someone else did, outside the grounds.

Gai advanced him cautiously, as if his old rival were Dr. Maniacal in disguise. Still, Gai used the usual niceties, "Kakashi," he said. The copy nin had been walking rather slowly; Gai easily caught up with him. "…How are you?"

"I'm fine Gai; you?"

Gai's mind slowed when he thought he heard Kakashi ask him in return. "Uh—" he inadvertently stuttered. "Fine, yes…What happened to you?" Of course he was referring in the present tense—he hoped Kakashi knew that. God only knows what would ensue after the past tense.

"Well…" he said, "I was training, and I overdid it with the Sharingan. It was my fault," he owned simply. "It's so easy to lose track of time out there, isn't it? I'll be grateful when Naruto returns—don't tell him I said that though. He may stay out for black mail purposes or something. But honestly, I kept telling him I don't have the authority to promote anybody…you know?"

Gai stared.

Openly.

Unabashed.

He was stupefied.

'Incessant talk' and 'Kakashi' were three words that did not appear in the same sentence as a general rule for the foundation of the universe, and so Gai was unwitting to put them together, even though it was the only way he could adequately describe Kakashi's rather random response.

"…Are you all right Gai?" the copy nin asked.

"Duh…Yes—yes; I'm fine—You…sure _you're_ all right?"

"Of course…Oh and hey, have you seen Kurenai? I want to thank her for the flowers she put in my room."

Once again, Gai had trouble finding the rudimentary beginnings of speech. He started smiling lopsidedly in blessed confusion. "Well—she's with Asuma—I mean, I don't know that she's…with Asuma…I mean, they're usually together—I mean yes we could find them. They're a couple. Ha ha…" he laughed awkwardly.

"Funny—they've always been together," Kakashi smiled lightly beneath his mask. "They're quite a couple."

Gai nodded. "Yes; quite," Kakashi rarely commented on the kunoichi and the jounin's relationship. As a short silence ensued, Gai momentarily had the imagination to really believe it was possible he was in one of those alternate, fantastic realities. And then, as he looked at Kakashi he remembered something that sobered him: the bottle on the desk. Had it been given to him? Had he taken it? Namely…had it..._worked?!_ Now that, he settled, would be extraordinary. Water Violet—that was it.

"…Do you know where they are?" Kakashi asked him.

"Oh!" Gai landed back to Konoha. "Well…if we hurry, we might catch them at the odenya. It is noon."

"Great," he said, "Lead the way."

Transformation juutsu, Gai thought as they walked. It seemed more believable than any…remedy. But, Gai wasn't about to argue as he could just see Asuma's disbelief, as well as Kurenai's. But Kakashi—Kakashi wasn't done with him yet. "So how's your training been going?" he asked.

Gai heard him say it genuinely, rather than distantly—like an observer, as was his usual tone. "Good—very good," he said. "Lee's chuunin, and now TenTen—and they're looking to promote Neji to a jounin—oh don't tell him that though; it's going to be a surprise."

"Jounin…?" Kakashi wondered. "How times flies…" he remarked nostalgically. "It seems like only yesterday I had three bickering genin to deal with."

Gai looked at him in conversational awe, but Kakashi didn't stop there;

"I miss them," he added.

"…Oh…Well…" Gai said. "Sakura—oh Sakura became a chuunin; as well as Ino and Chouji—and a sand ninja," Gai looked up. "Here we are," he said. Inside he spotted the two shinobi and he waved to Kurenai's profile. She turned after a moment and elbowed Asuma to look.

Kakashi and Gai approached them. "Kakashi!" Asuma smiled. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks. And thank you, Kurenai, for the flowers, they were beautiful."

Like Gai, the two were only expecting a few aloof words. Kurenai smiled; "You're welcome. They were from my garden. Asuma bought me the bulbs."

"So…" Asuma was smiling crookedly as he usually did when he was a little confused. "What happened out there?" Asuma held out his hand for the two to sit, and they did.

"I overused the Sharingan," he retold. "It was my mistake. Sorry to cause trouble. I guess I missed quite a bit."

"Uh—yeah," Asuma said. "Sakura's a chuunin—and so is my Ino."

"So I've heard," Kakashi winked. "I was just telling Gai that is seems like yesterday they were under our wing as genin."

Gai used his eyes to share the slight amusement of Kakashi increased talkativeness. "Uh—yeah," Asuma agreed over Gai's bulging eyes. "They grow up fast," he admitted.

Kakashi inclined his head. "That they do…"

"They're cute when they're young, though…" Kurenai offered thoughtfully—Asuma instantly broke into a sly smile with her. "What's that supposed to mean?" he teased.

Kurenai's cheeks flushed as the two looked at each other with deeper meaning. "…So," she said, directing her voice to Kakashi before her eyes. "Are you back on duty yet?"

"Tomorrow, actually," he said. "I'm sure lady Tsunade will find me the most tedious, time-consuming, bitch of a mission she can."

The trio stared.

"Oh," Gai said.

"Well good luck," said Asuma; he looked at Kurenai briefly. "I guess we should get going—we've got our teams to deal with…"

"Oh," said Kakashi. "Sure you can't stay?"

Asuma stared inquisitively. "Kakashi, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Kakashi smiled. "Maybe later then."

That was the last straw.

The trio of external surprise were all thinking the exact same thing. And that was of the curious bottle of a curious substance (mixed with alcohol, no less), suspiciously labeled as Water Violet. A little, dainty, silvery white-violet flower, water born, with delicate green vines and stems. Yellow-centered in the flower's heart, with five tiny points, pointing out to the five thin petals; supposed to discourage social reserve.

"Sure, Kakashi—later," Asuma said in the others' awestruck silence. "I'd like that."

They all strangely would.

.

"Would you be a little more specific?"

It was early evening, and Yuugao had come back to the hospital one more time. "Two small brown bottles—one a little smaller than the other, like vials, with beige labels on them. They were in here, used for a patient, but then they disappeared…along with the patient."

"Oh, well, Hatake Kakashi has been released, but as for your bottles, I don't know what happened to them. If I see them, I'll let you know."

Yuugao sighed and thanked him anyway. She decided to go up to the third floor to check, for the third time, if they were put back in the wooden box on the cart.

But they were not.

"That's weird."

"They weren't put in storage or anything?" the nurse asked her.

"No…hm."

"You don't think…she might have taken them, do you?"

"Tsunade…no…but…Shizune…? She might have sent her to get them. Then I'd have to ask them back," Yuugao idly fingered the top of a bottle on the last row. Willow. She sighed in frustration. "Won't that be a feat."

"Well, I believe in their effects. It's not like Tsunade can change people's opinions."

"But she has the influence being only the greatest medic ninja ever. About the only thing Sandaime never had to his name."

"Ah well. Sleep on it. You have two other Rescue Remedy vials, and it's not like anybody else in Konohagakure is a Water Violet type."

Yuugao smiled thoughtfully. "That's true…Thanks," she said, and she walked out with a smile, thinking of Kakashi.

.

Kakashi subdued a bit as the day wore on, but Maito Gai was sure that the amount of words and interest Kakashi displayed rivaled the number of words and interest Gai had heard him say and feel in the course of all the time he knew him. Or at least—the copy nin came close. Oh how his voice might crack tomorrow…! Gai left him on the road home where Kakashi said he needed to see someone.

And that someone was standing on the small balcony of the apartment house under the moonlight before he got her attention merely with his presence.

She came down, pulling on a vest to her indigo clothes she hadn't changed out of. "Kakashi-senpai," she greeted. "What brings you out here…?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the two brown bottles. "I believe these are yours."

"Oh!" She stared. "…Keep them; please."

He shook his head. "I can't."

"…Why not?" she said, "It's part of your regimen."

He smiled and looked down. "I think you know I can't keep them," he held them to her and ruefully, she accepted them. "…Why not? she asked again.

"Because if I continued, I wouldn't be the same person."

"But Kakashi…" Yuugao smiled, arguing, "You_ are_ already the type."

"I know—and I know your intentions, and I admire then, and what you've done," he shook his head slowly. "But I can't."

She looked down at the bottle containing the Water Violet and then looked up at him. "…Ok," she said. "But if you ever change your mind, you know I have it," She smiled, adding, "After all…you are the only one I know with this type. It's not like it'll be used up anytime soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't know that I'm the only one."

"…Who do you mean?"

He smiled again, winking at her. "Thanks Yuugao; oyasuminasai," He turned on her goodnight and left quietly.

She sighed again, staring after him and then, eventually, to the bottle.

.

The bottle was returned to it's rightful place early the next morning, so early, that the nurse walked in upon her. "Yuugao…!" she said, astonished. "Did you…You haven't even combed your hair!"

"…So?" Yuugao smiled.

She noticed the returned bottles. "Where did you find them?"

"Actually, they were returned, but the patient," she said softly.

"Ohhh! He come by your house, then? Did he stay…?" she grinned, her eyebrow cocked.

"Oh no," Yuugao said, twirling the Rescue Remedy idly in it's place. "He just returned them."

"So nothing happened?"

"No," Yuugao smiled.

"Something _did_ happen," the nurse pursued assiduously. "Did he open up? Didn't he come in?"

"No," Yuugao said firmly, looking up. "He's not that kind of guy…and I'm not that kind of girl."

"…What do you mean? She asked curiously, mistaking her. "…You've; you know…Been with a man…"

"No…I've never."

"You've…never?"

The kunoichi shook her head.

"Never…_Never?"_ the nurse asked disbelievingly, "With…_anyone?"_

"Nope."

"…You're a…?"

"Yup."

"You're twenty-six."

"So?"

"Never?"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" she retorted," You say it as if it's a bad thing."

"Well…" the nurse shrugged, "You're young and pretty—what are you waiting for?"

"Oh…just a wedding, preferably; you know, that special someone."

The nurse considered her. "I thought Hayate…"

Yuugao shook her head; "I'm not incapable of loving someone without actually…loving them. I have my values. And me and Hayate…well…it never went anywhere. It didn't get to go anywhere," she added solemnly.

"Well are you getting anywhere with anyone else?"

"He doesn't really know it yet."

"Hatake Kakashi may never know…He's the most…He's the strangest person there is."

Yuugao felt defensive. "How do you know?"

"You know what kind of guy he is. Hayate was sensible. The copy nin...is the copy nin. On the battlefield, he's dangerous, in the medic ward, he's asleep. In-between, I'm not so sure he has it all together."

Yuugao stared, feeling angry and upset. "…How can you say that? You have no idea who he is!"

"How are you so sure of his character? He keeps half his face hidden. What is there really to 'understand'?"

Yuugao blinked in disbelief; she turned to leave, but she knew how to answer the question; "…Life!" she said in totality. She wrung her hands in frustration as she got to the doorway; "Let thee count the ways!" She walked out with that.

.

That wasn't the only thing to sour her mood for the rest of the day. The tsuba ring came off of her short katana off her ANBU vest that she wore. And she found she accidentally forgot her apartment keys because she was so scatterbrained, thinking only about Kakashi and returning the remedies before her shift. And she just knew those bad things come in threes, and that's why she inwardly groaned when, as she was wearily and slowly trudging down the hall of the hospital, she saw Kurenai, Asuma, and the ever enthusiastic taijutsu specialist, Maito Gai. Great. More people to judge her. And they had ample reason to, after discovering her…unconventional remedies.

She wanted to walk back in the opposite direction, and then she thought of the misunderstanding that morning and wanted nothing more than to dash past the shinobi and start waiting for someone to open the door for her—maybe that sweet old lady.

"Yuugao!" Kurenai said to her.

"Hello…" she responded calmly.

"You gave Kakashi that Water Violet, right?"

"Yes…" Yuugao couldn't help but cringe, as she waited for them to retaliate or laugh.

"Well…" The kunoichi smiled warmly, "It worked!"

Yuugao blinked, seeing their happy faces. "…It did?"

"Oh you should have seen him…" Gai grinned. "He talked my ear off."

"…Really?" Yuugao wondered.

"He was pretty clingy," Asuma smiled. "It was…nice to see him like that for a change—and I don't think I've ever seen him like that, really."

"Oh I've never," Gai supported. "Really. I hope you can keep him on it more often…" he smiled. "I never pictured Kakashi as willingly sociable, but…it's possible. How does that stuff work, anyway?"

The sincerity of his inquiry made her flush slightly. She smiled. "It's simple, really. The essence of the flower reacts with the individual. Certain flowers have different effects. Like…Vervain for enthusiastic people, or Pine for the feelings of guilt."

"Or Scleranthus for indecision?" Kurenai asked.

Yuugao blinked again in surprise; "Yes—exactly. How did you know…?"

"I made a mental note of it when the three of us saw you, and when I saw the Water Violet and what it was for, I remembered at the time, Gai had been indecisive about going to the exams. So…"

Yuugao's face flowered a grin. "Oh, really…"

"How many remedies are there?" Asuma asked.

"Thirty-eight," she said. "If you ever want one, come see me."

The three smiled and Yuugao remembered, "Oh—by the way…do any of you know where Kakashi is…?"

"He's back on duty," said Gai. "Two week mission, an A rank. Blame it on Tsunade," he winked handsomely.

"Oh…well…thank you all…You kind of made my day."

They bid goodbyes and Yuugao went back home, and she was able to enter into her apartment.

Kakashi came back six weeks later; and Naruto came back five months later. And when the fifteen year old came back, Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai believed that at least for a few days, she must have put him back on Water Violet.

She told them later she hadn't.

.

.

.

.

by Caliko, Kariko Emma


End file.
